1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home systems and, more particularly, to home systems employing sensors and communications, such as, for example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) or a low rate—wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN). The invention also relates to methods for detecting and monitoring events in a home system.
2. Background Information
Home security or “wellness” monitoring systems provide remote status and/or alarm information through telephone voice or paging technology. Such status or information includes prerecorded voice or text messages.
Standalone digital cameras, cellular telephones with a camera, and cellular telephones with a display are known.
There is room for improvement in home systems, and in methods and apparatus for detecting and monitoring events in such systems.